


What's cooking?

by fleurlb



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: Prompt: Leia's done her best to learn how to live like a normal person, but since she grew up in a palace with servants, there are some gaps in her education.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



Han had spent the whole afternoon crouched in the maintenance crawlway tinkering with the deflector shield generator. He was pretty sure he'd super-charged it, but he wouldn't know for certain until the next time they needed the shields. He was more than ready for a good dinner and a relaxing evening when he walked into the galley, expecting to find Chewie making dinner. 

Instead, he found what looked like the Mos Eisley cantina after a particularly rough evening and a harried looking Leia, whose uncharacteristically fly-away hair made him want to kiss her.

“Why does it look like a Mon Calamara exploded in here?” asked Han. 

Leia pushed her hair off her face. “Because I was trying to make Tenbah squid pie.”

He let out a low whistle. “Leia, did you know, there are actually tentacles on the ceiling? This is one amazing cock up. I guess you didn't have cooking classes in that fancy boarding school you went to.”

“No, we didn't,” said Leia, an angry and embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks. She began swiping at the walls with a rag.

“It's okay,” he said, coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders. “You should have seen the first time I tried to cook. Of course, I was twelve, so the mess was understandable.”

“I was just trying to do something nice,” bristled Leia.

“I know, I know.” Han took the rag from her hand and reached up to scrub the tentacles off the ceiling. “It looks like a blaster went off in here.”

“That because a blaster did go off in here,” Leia looked down at the floor, then looked back up. “When I put the squid in the boiling pan...I don't know what happened, but suddenly the lid went flying across the galley and they were jumping out of the pan. I panicked.”

Han chuckled, but he could see that his amusement was making Leia more upset. “For future reference, putting live squid in a boiling pan is asking for trouble. Buy dead squid next time if you don't want to chop their heads off yourself.”

Leia gave a slight shiver, as though the thought of chopping off squid heads was revolting. Then she looked at Han with a small smile. “What if I blasted them before I brought them inside?”

Han gave her a crooked grin. “That might work.” 

“I'm sorry about the mess. And that there's no dinner,” said Leia, leaning into Han. 

He put his arm around her. “Honestly? I hate tenbah squid pie anyway. C'mon, I'll teach you how to make some groat chops. I promise you, anyone can learn to make groat chops.”

The End


End file.
